The Gym Teacher
by Rukes
Summary: Rukia is the sexy bad-ass gym teacher. Ichigo is the cool, laid back student who just moved from Hong Kong.Surely there is nothing beyond the usual student-teacher relationship. But is there more to the eye than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: JMH

**The Gym Teacher**

**Chapter 1:_ JMH_**

* * *

><p><em>"Love is found in the most expected places, and when it is found, the person you fall in love with is even more un-expected..."<em>

* * *

><p>He drummed his fingers against the side handle of the wooden chair. How long has it been? He doesn't know, it has felt like hours since his father left, when in reality it has only been 15 minutes.<p>

Ichigo had just moved to Tokyo three days ago, which means now he has to be enrolled in a new school, get new friends; not like it mattered much to him; get used to cirriculum and meet his teachers. How troublesome.

He sighed and looked up at the clock, it has been about twenty five minutes since his dad went in there, and his legs were starting to ache. He just wanted all of this to be over with, so he can start school again, and finish the year as soon as possible; And after highschool, he's off to college.

The problem is. . . he still doesn't know what he wants to do with his life, but it all depends on how things work out. Life wasn't always the easiest for Ichigo, in fact it's been a living hell-

"Ummm, hi." said a soft voice.

Ichigo turned his head and amber eyes met chocolate eyes.

"Hey." he greeted back.

"So are you new here?" she asked.

"Yea, I am." he answered.

"Oh really, that's great, you see. We don't really get new students during the middle of the school year, but it's always really interesting!" said the girl her eyes shining.

"Uh, yeah." said Ichigo slightly taken back by her sudden mood change.

"I'm sorry, that was kinda wierd wasn't it? Oh, and by the way, I'm Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you" she said with a smile as she held out her hand.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." he said as he shook her hand.

"When do you start?" she asked curiously as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Tomorrow." he said.

"Great, I can introduce you to some of my friends, and give you a run through on the teachers. Do you have your schedule?" she asked her face filled with excitement.

"No, my dad is working on that now." he said as he pointed to the closed door behind him.

"That's too bad, but I'm sure we'll meet again." she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will." he agreed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun." she said as she ran down the hallway before he could reply.

Ichigo stared down the hallway she ran down. She was really. . . something to say the least. If he ever saw her again, at least she could give him the ground information on the teachers, and how the school runs. But, he had to get used to her personality, it was too. . . peppy.

"Ichigoo!" yelled a deep voice.

Ichigo scowled and looked up at the annoying figure he dared call a dad.

"Do you have to yell goat face?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, I was standing here for about five minutes, I had to get your attention some how, my idiot son." said Isshin with a wide grin on his face.

"Whatever, did you get me in or not?" asked Ichigo with irritation laced in his voice.

"Of course my son, what kind of father would I be if I didn't?" said Isshin in a cheery voice.

"Shut up and lets go home, I still gotta un-pack." said Ichigo as he stood up and headed out of the school.

"Wait Ichigooo, don't I get a hug for sweet talking the principal for you?" whined his father as quickly ran after Ichigo.

"No old man, just shut up." said Ichigo really starting to get irritated as he pushed open the doors of the school to the parking lot.

"B-but Ichigo, don't you love me anymore, your dear old dad who changed your diapers, and bathed you a-an"

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo as he punched his father in the face.

"There's the love." muttered Isshin as he crawled into a ball and nursed his now bloody nose.

"Oi, open the door!" said Ichigo as he turned to his father.

"Of course, anything for my idiot son." said Isshin as he got up and ran to the car.

Ichigo got in the car and leaned against the door staring out the window. Tomorrow would be his first day at Japan's Most Honorable. It should be interesting to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>New story I hope you liked it. The chapters will get longer, and a new chapter will be out every week. So plz review, they really make my day.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Day Orientation

**The Gym Teacher**

**Chapter 2: The First Day Orientation**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes when you think that nothing interesting is going to happen, something always happens to change that thought..."<em>

* * *

><p>He slowly walked down the hallways of his new school, 'Japan's Most Honorable'. He scoffed lightly as he thought about the gist of it all. The school itself just looked like it was for stuck up, conceited rich brats, the name supporting that notion.<p>

The floors of the halls were so shiny and clean, that if you looked down, you would be able to see your reflection. The walls on the other hand were a different situation. The walls were made out of silk and leather, and over the expansion of every wall was a set of pure golden lockers, with diamond combination locks.

It was a surprise that his father even enrolled him in a school like this. He knew that Ichigo didn't like all the fancy 'crap'. Just something simple would have been fine, but no, his dad decided that he needed a change of scenery. Though just knowing his dad, he should have expected this, and it seemed that every step he took, he seemed to get more and more irritated.

Why the _hell_ did everything have to look the same? Haven't they ever heard of anything besides diamond, silk, leather, gold, and titanium?

Shaking his head slightly, he lifted his head to scan the area, only to notice that there was a tall busty blonde waving at him from one of the class room doors with a big smile on her face. Hoping that she wasn't his first period teacher, he cautiously neared the lady, hoping to pass her by, only to be stopped by her bubbily voice.

"You must be Kurosaki Ichigo." she said as she looked up at him with a big smile on her face, and held out her hand to him.

"Uh, yeah, it's nice to meet you." he said as he politely took her hand in a firm hand shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, I am the principal's secretary, Matsumoto Rangiku. Since it is your first day, you will be having an orientation, and I will give you a tour around the whole school and introduce you to all your teachers, as well as you guidance counselor. You will not be attending any classes to day, but I will be giving you additional papers that you have to have your parent or guardian fill out. Is that alright?" she asked in a proffesional tone.

"Yeah." it amazed him at how fast she can shift from a bubbily airhead to a proffesional woman of stature.

Then again, that girl he met yesterday did the same thing. Ichigo sighed, he hoped that all the females in the school weren't like this.

"Okay then, let the orientation commence," she started with a giggle, her big smile returning to her face.

* * *

><p>They walked all around the school, Ichigo looking around and trying to take in all of the information she was giving him. They were almost done with the tour, when a familiar voice interrupted their tour.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He turned around at the sound of his name and was met with the sight of the small girl her met yesterday.

"Uh. . .hi." said Ichigo ackwardly seeing as he forgot her name. He never was good with remembering names and faces, but it seems he is getting better since her remembered her face. Then again, who could forget her peppy attitude.

"Hinamori." she said with a big smile on his face.

"Right, Hinamori-san. Sorry about that." he said apologetically as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright, the first day of school can be hectic. That's why, you always have to have a clear mind, and be prepared for anything." she said in a cheerful voice as she wiggled her finger at him as if scolding a little child.

"I'll try." he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, hi, Rangiku-san, it's been a while hasn't it?" said Momo smiling widely at the older woman.

"Yeah it has, I have missed you, my sweet little peach." said Rangiku as she pulled the younger girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Uh. . .Matsumoto-san, I don't think she can breathe." said Ichigo sweat dropping at the sight before him.

"Oh, I am so sorry, did I hurt my baby." said Rangiku as she bent down to eye level with Momo.

"No, I uh, I'm fine." said Momo coughing slightly trying to regain her breath.

"Okay, so lets get back to your tour Ichi." she replied with a big smile on her face.

"Err. . .actually do you think I can show him all of his teachers, you can come along to." said Momo nervously.

"Sure why not, let's start with Urahara's class." said Rangiku.

"What does he teach?" asked Ichigo.

"I have no idea, but we're about to find out." said Rangiku as she dragged both Momo and Ichigo down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Can we stop now?" asked Ichigo out of breath.<p>

Rangiku dragged them all over the building and not to mention a few times they ended up outside in the courtyard.

"No, not yet, you have one more teacher left to meet." said Momo breathing just as hard as Ichigo.

"Oh, cheer up children, isn't this fun?" said Rangiku as she smiled down at them and laughed a little.

"No." said both students, as they glared lightly at the older woman.

"Aww, you two are no fun." she said with a pout.

"Who is left? I've met almost all the teachers in this whole fu- flippin school and there's still one more." said Ichigo slightly irritated.

"Yup, it's Japan's Most Honorable's famous gym teacher, Kuchiki-sensei." said Momo with a big smile on her face.

"Kuchiki-sensei, is he mean or something?" asked Ichigo confused as to why this 'Kuchiki-sensei' is famous.

"You are so funny Kurosaki-kun. Ruki is a woman, and hot one at that, if I do say so my self. " said Rangiku with a small blush on her cheeks.

"All the guys fantasize about her, even some of the girls, some are even scared to approach her. The ones that do build up the guts, end up fainting or getting a giant nosebleed. Whether or not you decide to approach her, you will end up in the nurses office." continued the older woman with a proud smile on her face.

"She is very kick 'ass', she doesn't take nonsense from anyone so, watch your back." advised Momo, as she dragged Ichigo to the gym with Rangiku tagging along.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the gym, they heard a crash and ran in only to stop at the scene before them. One of the boys in the class had tripped, and fell onto the rack holding the balls making them roll all over the gym.<p>

"You, Mr. Asano will stay after class and pick up these balls, understood." said a woman with raven hair standing in the middlle of the gym.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, ankle boots, a black fishnet blouse and a purple shirt underneath that showed off her cleavage. She wore her hair in a ponytail and had a stray bang that fell in between her big amethyst eyes.

"Yes ma'am." said Asano as he kept his head down and walked back in line.

"As for the rest of you. . .you will find a partner, and wait for further instructions. Understood." she said as she looked over each student standing in front of her. They hastily nodded at her command, and were tripping over themselves to find a partner. Sometimes, she wondered how they even got into the school and why she was wasting her time teaching them.

Some of them. . .

"Aaah!" screamed a male student who was now face down on the floor.

"Oh no, are you alright, Asano-kun?" asked a panicked student, with auburn hair as she ran towards the boy who laid on the floor.

"Hehe, don't worry about it my beautiful hime. I'm alright, I just fell is all." said the brown haired boy by the name of 'Asano' as he ogled the girl in front of him.

"She is my hime, not yours you freakin' dumb ass!" yelled a red headed girl with glasses as she walked towards the two.

"Tell him, hime, you're all mine." said the girl as she move to glomp the auburn-haired girl.

"Would you idots, stop and leave Inoue alone?" yelled a girl with short spiky black hair, as she kicked the red haired girl in the face before she could touch Inoue.

"Why you ugly fla-" she cut herself off not wanting to be rude.

"What? Say it you lesbian ass bitch!" dared the girl getting ready for a fight.

"Fuck it! You are a ugly flat chested bitch that is jealous of my hime, getting more attention than you!" she yelled with a smug smile on her face, when she saw the veins ticking in the spiky haired-girls head.

"Im' gonna kill you." said the girl in a low threatening voice as she walked towards the now trembling girl.

"But your bleeding, Asano-kun." spoke another high pitched voice from the crowd of people distracting the others attention, from the fight about to start.

"I am?" he said as he placed a hand on his face feeling the warm, liquidy substance.

His eyes grew wide like dinner plates.

"I am, I am! Kuchiki-sensei, I've always wanted to say this to you before I died. You are the most beautiful, smartest, and strongest person I have ever met. You are my queen. Please accept my declaration of love, so I can die a happy man." wailed the young man as he kneeled in front of the dark haired woman, who looked down at him and gave him a look that said 'Shut the fuck up, and get away from me'.

. . .were absolutely pathetic, and a nusiance.

"Asano, Inoue, Honsho, and Arisawa." spoke a chilling voice.

They all froze and looked towards their teacher.

"Inoue, take Asano to the nurse's office, Arisawa. . ." she paused as she looked at Honsho's unconcious body on the floor.

"Bring 'that' to the nurse's office as well. If asked, she ran into a pole, and got a well deserved hit in the face. Now go." she commanded and turned her attention back to the rest of the class who looked at her with wide eyes.

"As for the rest of you, if I hear anything about this incident, you will all be doing laps, and push-ups for the rest of the school year. Now sit." she demanded in a cold voice, before looking towards the door.

"Can I help you, Ran?" asked the woman as she walked over to them.

"Wow, that was harsh Rukes. . .but you looked totally sexy while doing it, and that is all that counts. I am so proud of you, sweet cheeks." said Rangiku as she gave Rukia a big hug.

"What do you want?" asked Rukia again as she eyed the two students beside her friend.

"Oh, this is Kurosaki Ichigo, a new transfer student."said Rangiku with a big smile on her face.

"I see. . ." she said uninterestidly, before she turned and examined her new student, from head to toe.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you at lunch babe. C'mon peach." said Rangiku as she winked at Rukia and dragged Momo along with her.

"Will do." she said before turning away from the older woman.

"Well . . .welcome to my class." she said as she looked up at him with a smirk on her face, and held out her hand to him.

"It's a pleasure, but I don't have classes today." he said with a charming smile on his face as he took her hand in his.

"Oh, that's too bad. You will stay after class with me, so I can get you settled. Understood." she asked, her question being a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah." he said as he took his hand out of her's and ran it through his hair with a sigh.

"Now sit over there. . .class has begun."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it was boring I know, but it will get better in the next chapter. I hope you liked it, I did my best. And plz check out my fanfic, <strong>"Obsessions of Love"** it is finally finished, though I am a little sad, as well as Broken Record, that has to be one story I really enjoy writing. **

**But, as for this story, plz review if you liked it.**

**Oh, I know I said that I would update this story weekly but, the chapters I had written out got deleted. . .sadly enough. So now, I have to re-write them, and with school in progress it will take some time.**

**I greatly appreciate those who took the time out of their busy schedules or lives just to read my story. I am really thankful.**

**P.S. I edited this chapter, so it is kind of different, not much of a big change. I think. Sorry for the false update. :( 10/10/11**

**Thank you,**

**~Rukes :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises

**The Gym Teacher**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises**

* * *

><p><em>"Life always has a way of taking you by surprise, whether it is good or bad, you'll never know until it hits you..."<em>

* * *

><p>The bell rung signalling that class was now over and the students started to file out of the gym, with noisy chatter and laughter filling the air.<p>

"Kurosaki." called out the voice of a raven haired woman, her voice demanding, as she gestured for Ichigo to follow her.

Said person looked up and followed her towards the back of the gym where her office was locate. He looked at the figure before him, and took in her features. She really was hot, and he loved the way her tight ass looked in her jeans, as her hips swung from side to side. Looking to her feet he notice that if she didn't have on heels, she would be really short, not that she wasn't short now.

"Hurry up Kurosaki, I have places to be." she spoke up looking over her shoulder at the orange haired boy, as she entered her office.

He froze in his spot for a little while as he looked at her disappearing figure. Was it just him, or are her eyes sexy as hell?

Quickly shaking his head to get all the inappropriate thoughts out of his head, he walked into the office, staring at the woman sitting in a big black leather chair, legs crossed and looking up at him with her big seductive eyes.

"Have a seat." she said gesturing to the red velvet chairs in front of her big cherry oak desk.

As he sat down she started to speak in a voice of authority.

"Since you are new here, I would like to put down some ground rules." she folded her arms and put her feet up on the edge of the desk.

"Wait, can I ask you a question, Kuchiki-sensei?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened the door to his house and was met with a kick at his head. He grabbed his head and kicked his father in the face, making him fly into the wall behind him.<p>

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled as he rubbed his head, an scowled at the older man before him.

"You idiot boy, if you couldn't dodge a simple attack like that, how are you going to protect my two precious daughters? What kinda brother are you?" said the dark-haired man in an appalled voice.

"Shut. Up. old man." growled Ichigo as he side stepped the punch aimed for him and ascended the stairs, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Where are you going, I have so much to teach, before I put my two babies in your indecent hands?" cried his father as he crawled to the bottom of the stairs.

Ichigo slammed the door behind him, and threw him self onto his bed, dropping his bag to the floor. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath trying to block out the sound of his father crying downstairs.

"Oh, Masaki, why did I get cursed with that idiot of a boy we call a son? He is so weak and whiny, where did I go wrong? How will he ever find a girl willing to date him, and give me grandchildren? Oh why, my dear, he is a lost cause." he bawled hysterically.

"Oh shut up." groaned Ichigo as he put a pillow over his head to block out the annoying noise.

He put his arms beside him, and closed his eyes, thoughts of the day floating through his head.

_Kuchiki-sensei_, to be specific.

To be exact, it was the conversation from earlier.

_"Can I ask you a question, Kuchiki-sensei?" he had asked eyeing her seemingly long yet sexy legs._

_"Depends on the question, and whether or not I want to answer it,_ Kurosaki._" she said in a cold voice. _

_"How old are you?" he asked, curiously._

_"Is that suppose to be a joke?" she asked venomously._

_"Are you taking it as a joke?" he asked back, slightly taken back by the tone of her voice._

_"Don't_ fuck_ around with me_ kid._" she said in a spine chilling voice._

_"I'm not a kid, I am going to be eighteen. And I am not_ fucking_ around with you, I'm asking you a question, and I would appreciate it if you would answer me." he said in a surprisingly calm voice as he leaned back in his chair and stared into her deep violet eyes, that just seemed to drag him in._

_With a small smirk marring her features, she looked into his amber eyes, and answered him._

_"I'm 22."_

Twenty-two huh.

Ichigo smirked beneath the pillow on his face, this could be to his benefit. Lifting the pillow from his face, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Then proceeded to walk over to his window, only to be met with an eye-boggling sight.

There across from him in the middle of her room was none other than Kuchiki-sensei. She was only wearing a black lace bra, and her black skinny jeans. Her heels were long gone, and her tiny feet were now bare.

Her back was facing him as she reached up and tugged on the dark violet elastic in her hair, making her long dark tresses cascade down her back, with her lone bang still place between her alluring violet eyes. She ran a hand through her hair, before reaching down to unbutton her jeans. She slowly slid the jeans down her wide hips revealing a plump bum in a matching pair of black lacy underwear.

Turning towards the window, Ichigo got a chance to her milky white skin, and her natural erotic curves. He saw the dip in her tiny waist to the flaring out of her womanly hips. As well as the bubble of her supple breasts. She was truly a sight to see, and Ichigo's body seemed to agree, as he felt all the blood rush down from his brain to the now apparent buldge in his pants.

Never once moving his eyes from the woman in house across from him, she walked up to the window, and took the ends of the curtain in her hands, pulling them together. But just before she closed the curtains, she looked straight at him, and winked.

Perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Would have been out sooner but the original draft of the chapter got deleted, and I was almost finished with it. That chapter was actually longer than this I think, but not by much so do not worry. I hope you liked it, not much happened in this chapter, but I have to get my min together, you would not believe how pissed I am right now.<strong>

**P.S. Chapter will eventually get longer, starting the next chapter or the one after that. . .**

**But anyways review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~Rukes**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Living Arrangements

**The Gym Teacher**

**Chapter 4: Living Arrangements**

* * *

><p><em>"Life is like a pair of dice, you never know what you are going to get, until you take the chance and toss them."<em>

* * *

><p>The orange haired man let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his spiky hair, as he slowly walked down the pave pathway in front his house. Yelling and fighting with your psychotic dad in the morning, can really drain you of the little energy you already have in the morning.<p>

Stuffing his hands deeply into his pockets, and slinging his bag over his right shoulder, Ichigo strolled down the sidewalk, his long legs moving in quick strides. As he reached the front of what he supposed, no knew, was his gym teacher,_ Kuchiki-sensei's_, house - according to last night - he found himself thinking about what he had witnessed, on that 'faithful' night.

He often wondered if she saw, and knew it was him. But if she didn't see him why would she wink? And if she did see him, why would she continue to strip in front him, knowing he was watching? It just didn't make any sense to him.

Letting out another sigh, he tried to clear his mind of these questions, and images of the raven haired beauty. But pictures of her sinfully flawless pale skin, flashed in his head, along with images of her long dark hair thrown over her shoulder, with her deep violet hues staring intensely at him. As he was about to cross the street, he spotted the focus of his thought walking out of her house, from her peripheral vision. He paused his actions for a moment, looking back, taking in the violet eyed woman's appearance.

She donned a pair of white skinny jeans, with a blue button down dress shirt paired with a big black belt around her waist, showing off her narrow waist and the flare of her hips. Her hair was up in a messy bun, loose strands framing her face, and huge silver hoop earring adorned her ears. With a few buttons unbuttoned on her shirt, showed some cleavage, and silver butterfly necklace, with a few diamond stones placed within. To complete her look her small feet wore a pair of blue heels.

How she made an outfit so simple, look so ridiculously breath taking, he did not know? But what he did know was that he was attracted to his gym teacher, he wasn't going to deny it, what was the point in doing so? . . . but then again who _wasn't_ attracted to Kuchiki-sensei.

He was knocked out of his thoughts, when big violet-blue hues met deep amber. Masking her facial expression, Ichigo tried to compose himself, and get rid of the embarrassed and flustered look he wore, for being caught staring at his _teacher. His _ridiculously,_ sexy teacher._

"Kurosaki." called out the woman as she stopped directly in front of him, her piercing violet eyes, looking up at him.

"Hey." he said nonchalantly even though is mind was racing an he was nervous as hell.

"Hey yourself." she said with a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I never knew you lived next door." Running a hand through his bright hair, he took a small and shaky breath, wondering why he said that.

"Would you like to accompany me on my walk to school?" she stated quickly ignoring his question.

"Lead the way." he spoke after a moments pause.

They walked down the sidewalk, silently, side by side, until Rukia decided to break it abruptly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked very bluntly.

Ichigo stopped walking and blinked at her in surprise._ 'Did she just ask what I think she did?'_

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to answer me?" she said in a clipped tone as she continued to walk, swaying her hips, never once looking back at the orange head behind her.

"Not at the moment." Ichigo resumed walking and took his place once again beside her.

"What about you?" he asked, looking anywhere but at the raven haired beauty beside him.

"It's confidential." she spoke coldly as she walked through the school gates leaving Ichigo behind.

_'Are you serious? I tell her and all I get is a 'it's confidential'_, Ichigo scoffed and shook his head. _'The nerve of that midget'._

Slowly strolling through the gates, with a scowl placed on his face, he entered the big doors of JMH. Walking through the slightly familiar hallways, he found his locker, and place the books he didn't need into it. After he finished that he preceded to walk to his first period class. Upon entering the class he found that the teacher was not there yet, and that all eyes were now on him.

Ignoring the curious and prying eyes, never wavering from his form, he sat in an empty seat in the back of the class, near the floor. Placing his bag beside him on the floor, he gazed out the window watching the clouds as they passed by.

"Kurosaki-kun!" squealed a female voice, followed by rushed footsteps.

Startled slighty by the sudden squeal, he turned his head quickly to see, the girl, Hinamori, from the first day he came here.

"Ohayo, Hinamori-san." he greeted.

"I'm glad we're in the same class. I can introduce you to all my friends now." clearing her throat she beckoned her friends over and flashed Ichigo a bright smile, her big chocolate eyes glowing.

"What do you want, Hinamori?" asked a deep voice, with slight annoyance laced into it.

"Mou, Shiro-chan. Be nice." pouted Momo looking at, 'Shiro-chan'.

"Don't call me that, it's Hitsugaya, to you." he growled as he walked back to his desk.

"Don't mind him, Kurosaki-kun, he's just grumpy. Okay, so that was Hitsugaya Toshiro, that's Izuru Kira, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ishida Uryuu, Honsho Chizuru, Inoue Orihime and Asano Keigo. . ."

* * *

><p>After being introduced to all of Hinamori's friends, and getting to know them the whole period, since the teacher never showed up - some prestigious school this is- Ichigo needed some breathing space. He never was one for crowds, and the group of people he just met were quite. . .<em>different<em> from what he expected.

It was now fifth period, the second to last period of the day, and he had physical education. . .with Kuchiki-sensei.

As he entered the gym, he heard a yell, and looked at the scene before him as he slowly walked to the bleachers to have a seat.

"Why won't you love me, Kuchiki-Joō?" wailed Keigo as he kneeled in front of the purple eyed sensei.

"Asano." she spoke in a chilling voice.

"Y-yes, my l-love." he said looking up at her with tearful eyes.

"Have a seat, or I will fail you for the year." threatened the woman.

"I-I'm sorry, I still love you though. I will wait for you my joō." he crawled over to the bleachers, took a seat, and started at Kuchiki-sensei with hearts in his eyes.

Ignoring the look Asano Keigo gave her she cleared her throat, keeping her cold exterior, and began her class.

"Quiet . . . Because your principal demanded it, today we will discuss the requirements for your physical fitness test. Tomorrow will be the actual test, so don't forget to. . . ."

* * *

><p>The school day was now over, and Ichigo was standing in front of the school gates, locked deeply in his thoughts. One of his hand's were stuffed into the pocket of his uniform pants, while the other held his book bag over his right shoulder.<p>

_'Why does everything seem so simple, when it's not? Life is just full of allusions, isn't it?'_

"_Kurosaki._"

Snapping out of his thoughts, his head quickly turned to see his dark haired teacher walking towards him, ignoring the ringing pain in his neck, from the action.

"Care to walk a lady home?" she said nonchalantly as she stopped directly in front of him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he used his hand gesturing for her to come along, as he started his journey home. The wind danced around the two, the cool air kissing their cheeks as they walked. The sound of Rukia's heel clacking lightly against the cement pavement, was slightly nerve wrecking to Ichigo, because it kept reminding him of her presence and how she brushed him off earlier, when he asked her a question. Not to mention how she did not even acknowledge his presence in her class today, and now she wants to walk with him? He just didn't understand the mysterious woman beside him.

Holding in a sigh, he shook his head slightly so she would not notice the notion. He decided it was best he did not dwell on the situation at hand, but embrace it and try to get to know the sexy woman, everyone knew as, Kuchiki-sensei.

"How do you like it here, so far?"

Her question startled him, making him jump a little, pulling him out of his thoughts. Quickly regaining his composure he answered the question asked.

"It's pretty peaceful here, I hope I can stay here for a while." He glanced up at the sky, the sun slightly hidden behind the clouds.

"Why? Do you move a lot?" she asked, not sure why she was asking. She normally wasn't the type to interfere into people's private lives. That was strictly their business, and that was that. So why now? Why him?

"You could say that." Scratching the back of his head lightly, he turned to her slightly while still walking.

"You never answered my question earlier."

"Is that so." she stated more than asked.

"Yeah."

She was silent and Ichigo left it at that as they neared the front of her house.

"No, I do not." she finally replied, and for some reason, Ichigo felt relieved at her answer.

"Oh. . .so I guess this is where we part." He stopped beside her, put his hands in his pocket, and looked down at her, with a small but mysterious smile.

"I guess so."

"See ya' tomorrow,_ neighbor_." he said with a wave as he turned to walk to his house.

"Hey!" she called out crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned on her front door.

He turned and looked at her with question in his eyes.

_"You should come over sometime, Ichigo."_ she said in an alluring voice, as she winked turning away from him and walked into her house.

* * *

><p>After being outside for a while trying to process what just happened, he gave up and lazily walked into his kitchen and threw his bag on the counter before walking up to his fridge. As he moved to open the refrigerator, he noticed a small bright yellow piece of paper stuck to it, and grabbed the note off of the fridge, turning to lean on the counter.<p>

_'Ichigo, I had to take the girls back to Tokyo to clear some unfinished business. There's some money in the top drawer of the desk in my office. We'll be gone for a while, and I am not sure when we'll be back. But until then you can either stay in the house alone or stay with a friend. No matter which you choose just remember that daddy loves you, son. *tears*_

_P.S. Don't have too much fun with out me, my idiot son._

_P.P.S Don't get anyone pregnant, wear condoms. :D_

_~Your amazing, and lovely DADDY!'_

Ichigo scoffed, rolled his eyes, and crumpled up the small piece of paper.

"Stupid old man. . ." he grumbled as he walked over to the trash can and disposed of the paper.

Running a hand through his bright orange hair, he walked towards his fathers office, and slammed opened the door, walking towards the big red oak desk that sat in the middle of the room. Opening the top drawer, he spotted a few bills thrown and scattered carelessly in the drawer as if his 'pops' was in a rush._ 'I hope everything is settled soon, so we don't have to move again'_ thought Ichigo as he picked up the money and dropped himself into his fathers big, red, leather office chair.

Quickly counting the bills in his hand and scowled as he cursed his father, and his stupid antics. This money wasn't even enough for two days. What was ten dollars going to do for his life? Now he had to find someone to live with for a while. And seeing as he just moved here, it is going to be very difficult to find someone who will let him crash at their place for a while - depending on who long_ 'a while'_ is- for free. He should have known his father wouldn't leave him alone in the house for a long time, considering what he did the last time he was home alone. Let's just say, Ichigo was running for his life, while Isshin was chasing with a killing intent. . .

Back to the living arrangements. . .Ichigo only knew two people in the whole town, not counting the people he was introduced to, since he just met them. Those two people were Momo Hinamori, and _Rukia Kuchiki. _

Momo was out of the equation seeing that her parents would not want a teenage boy, that their daughter just met, living with them for god knows how long. Plus, he wouldn't want to intrude. Letting out a shaky sigh, Ichigo placed his head in his hands, and groaned at how things were turning out.

His one and only choice was . . . _Kuchiki-sensei._ The devil herself.

* * *

><p><em>*Joō means queen.<em>

_I hope you liked it. They're kinda OOC so sorry about that. :( Please R&R._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Green Eyed Monster

**The Gym Teacher**

**Chapter 5: The Green Eyed Monster**

* * *

><p><em>"Jealousy, ha, the emotion is such a nuisance."<em>

_"True, but it helps you discover your true feelings. . ."_

_"You know what I think about that?"_

_"What?"_

_"I think it's pure bullshit."_

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo was sitting in his kitchen with his elbows on the counter, his hands propping up his head. He had no idea how he was going to ask his sensei if he could live with her for a while. It sounded wrong just thinking about it. She would probably just slam the door in his face and call the cops, though . . . she did seem rather sadistic. She would probably beat the shit out of him first, tie him up, and whip him while wearing a sexy outfit. Then, call the cops. That he wouldn't mind, but the whipping and the cops, he was sure he could do without.<em>

_Ichigo shook his head in shock and stood up walking towards the door. That woman is driving him crazy; she's turning him into a masochist._

_As he approached the house of the person taking over his mind, he took a deep breath, and decided that whatever happens, happens. He would get over it . . . he hoped. Pushing his shoulders back, he took a step forward, and pushed the doorbell hearing a resounding 'ding' through the house._

_A few moments passed, and the big wooden door swung open, revealing a short but sexy violet eyed woman. Ichigo's hazel eyes scanned the sexy vixen before him. Said vixen donned a pair of tight black booty shorts and a violet belly skin shirt, showing of her diamond belly button ring. Her feet were bare with the exception of a silver toe ring and a diamond anklet around her ankle. Silky black locks were tied into a messy bun at the top of her head, with her signature bang clipped to the side. Slowly bringing his heated eyes to meet her amethyst ones, he gulped noting the mischievous glint in her orbs._

_"Kurosaki."_

_"Sensei. . . "_

* * *

><p>After explaining his situation to his 'sensei' with reluctance, she - to his relief - agreed. Why she agreed knowing she could get in serious trouble for this, he did not know?<p>

Now here he was a week later, walking down the stairs to get some breakfast, before heading off to school. He was buttoning the last few buttons of his shirt, and his bag was being held by a few fingers in both hands. Upon entering the kitchen he was met with a sight he would only imagine in his dreams, maybe.

Rukia Kuchiki, otherwise known as Kuchiki-sensei was bent over in front of the fridge, her tight bubbly ass up in the air, while she dug through the fridge Ichigo took in the sight of her donning a short, and tight black silk nightgown. If you didn't look close enough you would think she wasn't wearing any underwear, she was though, they were skimpy and black, just like her nightgown.

Standing up suddenly she turned around her hand holding a box of orange juice, her hair up in a messy bun, a few strands sticking up in places, giving her this air of innocence. Noticing Ichigo at the door way she smiled and gestured him to come over. Grabbing two glasses she filled them both, putting the box back into the fridge.

"Morning." she said as she took a seat on one of the bar stools near the counter.

"Morning." he copied moving over to the counter to join her.

"Want some breakfast? I made pancakes, eggs, and some bacon. I hope you like that." she offered putting a plate in front of him, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"It's fine, thanks." he picked up a piece of bacon and started eat it, looking back at her, he swallowed.

"What's up with your outfit?" picking up his glass he gestured to her clothes off handedly.

Standing up, she did a twirl and posed for him, "Do you like it?", she gave him a seductive look and walked over to him, swinging her hips with every step. She was like a goddess from one of those books, only she was real and definitely hotter.

"Maybe, who's asking?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, and be serious. It's sexy no?" a teasing smile adorned her pretty face, as she ran a hand down his clothed chest and played with the buttons of his shirt.

"That's not very appropriate, _sensei."_

"The way you were looking at my ass when you first came in wasn't very appropriate either, _Kurosaki_." her breasts were pressed up against his back as her breath fanned his face with every word she whispered. Shivers racked through his body, and her words sent pleasure down to his 'little' friend.

Clearing his throat and trying to control his arousal, he stood up and started to exit the kitchen.

"I think you should get ready, school starts in a half hour. See you at the gym, sensei."

* * *

><p>"Ichigoooo." yelled a boy with short brown wavy hair.<p>

A heavy bag hit him in the face. The boy flew to the floor with tears streaming down his face like waterfalls. Getting up quickly he hugged Ichigo's leg, "Why are you so mean to me, I thought we were friends?"

"We are but you're so annoying." growled the orange head, as he shook his leg trying to get the weird guy off of him.

"Get off me." snapped Ichigo after waiting for a few more minutes, for the boy to get himself together.

"B-but we're friends." he looked up at the orange head with his lower lip trembling and tears in his eyes.

"I'm starting to rethink that." bringing his fist down in annoyance and irritation, he finally detached the childish teen from his leg, and turned to walk down the hallway, ignoring the wails from none other than, Asano Keigo. Shaking his head and running his hand through his hair, _What did I ever do to deserve this?_

Walking over to the group of his friends, he sat down at his desk, placing his bag beside him on the floor, a small greeting passing his lips.

"Ohayo."

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun." came a bubbly female high pitched voice.

He flinched lightly at her voice, and nodded in her direction.

"A-ano, a-are you doing a-anything th-this w-weekend?" she asked, her big grey eyes looking at him with hope shining in them, as she poked her fingers together nervously.

"Why?"

"I-I. . .w-we wa-, ano. . .Kurosaki-kun, wouldyoucomeonadatewithme?" she said all in one breath.

He stared at her with a confused expression, "What?"

"I-"

"She wants to know if you could come on a double date with me and her." cut in Momo, as she stared curiously at Ichigo waiting for a response.

"I can't." he stated nonchalantly.

"Why not, it's not a real date." pouted Momo, her big chocolate brown eyes pleading with him.

"I have places to be."

"Pwease, Kurosaki-kun." his name running off her tongue almost threateningly.

"Fine." he grouched folding his arms over his chest.

"Yay, thank you so much!" she squealed a big smile on her face, her eyes shining brightly as she gave Orihime a sly look.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki." was what he heard as soon as one of his feet stepped into the gym.<p>

Turning his head to the source of the voice, his amber eyes met cold violet. Slightly confused at the look she was giving him, he slowly walked over to her, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Yes."

"Meet me in my office now." she demanded as she turned already walking in the direction of her office not even turning to see if he was following or not. Like on his first day here, he followed her like a lost puppy, letting out a sigh as he ignored the chatter . . .

"I hope you live, Kurosaki."

"It's a shame, he was freakin' sexy."

"He was my next boyfriend."

"Don't go down without a fight, Kurosaki. Show her who's boss."

"Don't die, Ichigoooo, I'll miss you, just remind my goddess of how I will feel if she harms you! That'll save you my friend! Just have hope!" -I think you know who that one was.-

. . . and sympathetic eyes of the rest of his classmates as he crossed the gym.

He wondered what was so important that they had to discuss it now. They did live together after all, even if it was only temporarily, couldn't this wait till they got home.

Upon entering the office, and seeing no one sitting in the big leather chair in front of him, he turned to leave, but the slamming of the door prevented him from doing so. Turning around, his confused and shocked amber was met with a pair of furious amethyst.

"Hey."

"Hey. Is that all you have to say?" she said her voice controlled, while her hand were balled up into fists at her side.

"Wha-?"

"You think I wouldn't find out?"

"I-"

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Ca-"

"What, cat got your tongue?" her voice mocking him.

"Dammit woman! If you would just shut up for a minute I could answer you." snapped Ichigo as he slammed his hands on the wall beside her head, boxing her in.

"Fine." her tone clipped, she put her hands on his chest pushing him away from her.

"Now, what the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"What do you mean, 'What am I talking about?" she asked mocking his voice at the end.

"I'm asking you that, midget!"

"Midget! Why you-"

"What, what are you gonna do about it?" he taunted.

A hard fist landed to his face, making his head swing back, and his hand flying up to rub his bruise cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" he said pushing her against the wall pinning her hands above her head.

"I could have you suspended for this." she struggled against him, arching her back, causing her breasts to rub against his chest, as she tried to knee him in his balls.

"And I could have you arrested for assault." dodging her attack he tightened his grip on her wrists, and pressed his body against her's so she could not move.

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, I'm not interested in temperamental bitches, who flip out at people for no fucking reason."

"I am not temperamental, you are just an inconsiderate ass hole, who doesn't give a shit about other people's feelings!" she yelled trying to keep her voice from traveling outside the walls of the office.

"Oh, that really hurts." he said sarcastically.

"I don't know why I bother with you."

"Bother with me? You've only known me for a little more than a week so do tell how I am bothering you, besides the fact that I am staying with you for a while? You could have said no, I wasn't forcing you, and I am sure as hell not begging you."

"Why are you so dense?"

"Dense, I'm dense, what about you, huh? If I'm dense, then what are you?"

"Just get out of my office, my house, my life, and go enjoy your little date with your girlfriend."

Ichigo paused at that for a moment, and looked at her with a puzzle expression, his mind slowly processing the words that just came out of her mouth. Girlfriend? Wha- . . .ah, Inoue. She thinks . . . he laughed in his head, this woman would be the end of him.

"Girlfriend? . . . Inoue."

"Yeah, who else."

"So that's what this is about."

"D-"

"Your jealous." a smirk forming on his face as he looked at the beautiful woman standing before him in a pair of blue skinny jeans, and white box cut blouse, showing some of her cleavage, and milky skin. Her inky locks in a messy bun at the top of her head, loose strands teasing her the bottom of her swan like neck, and her eyes wide staring up at him in shock and shame.

"N-"

"You shouldn't lie _Rukia_, I can see it in your eyes." his husky low and teasing voice sending shivers through her body.

"I-"

Releasing her wrists from his grip, he stepped back straightening up and ran a hand through his hair. He turned towards the door and started to walk.

"We shouldn't keep the class waiting any longer, so you should get back before they start to wonder what we're doing. That wouldn't be very good for your reputation, now would it, sensei." exiting the office he threw her a sly look before closing the door behind him and walking over to the bleachers to take his seat.

Meanwhile Rukia stood in the same place he left her, with one thing, one thought running through her mind.

_What just happened?_

* * *

><p><em>Another one down, many more to go. :) Hope you liked it; Please R&amp;R.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Change of Plans

**The Gym Teacher**

**Chapter 6: A Change of Plans**

* * *

><p><em>" When you know what you want, and want it bad enough. You will find a way to get it."<em>

* * *

><p>Rukia angrily walked down the side walk, the wind blowing wisps of her black hair around her heart shaped face, and her tiny hands balled into fists. Though her pretty face did not portray her feelings, she was beyond upset. She was absolutely furious.<p>

What made her so upset, you ask? Well it is the one and only Kurosaki fucking Ichigo. That stupid orange haired bastard seemed to be the only one who could make her this angry, and why did he always get the last word? And the prick had the audacity to make her feel like a jealous girlfriend, when they were not even dating. They weren't even friends. And absolutely _nothing_ was going on between them besides the usual student-teacher relationship. Not counting the fact that they were temporary roommates at the moment. They were never going to be anything more than student and teacher. A normal symbiotic relationship between two organisms. Nothing more, nothing less.

Sure she loved to tease the kid, but never did she think of it as something more. Though for a teenager, she had to admit, he was a knock-out. But when she heard about him going out on a date with the air headed bimbo. Her blood boiled. She felt angry, shocked, frustrated and _betrayed_ even.

Why, you ask again? Lets just say, you need to stop asking questions, because she didn't have a fucking clue as to why either.

Okay so she's lying. She was angry because she let that 'rumor'-she hoped- get to her, and not only that, she acted upon it. One minute she was sitting in the teacher's lounge with Ran, and the next thing she knew, she was confronting Ichigo about the situation. It was like she wasn't even controlling her body, it felt as if it was okay for her to do so. . .at the moment. But the moment she confronted Ichigo, she knew that their confrontation wouldn't turn out right. Well for her at least, and she was right.

A small frustrated growl left her lips, as she blew her bangs out of her face. She shouldn't even care, and according to her she didn't. She was just _curious_ and _concerned_ about her 'students'. Or should she say student.

Running a hand through her thick inky locks irritatedly, she sighed, and shook her head. She had to stop talking to herself. It was just making things worse.

Reaching the familiar cement path to her house, she decided that she was going to let this all blow over, and redeem what few ounces of dignity she had left. She would not make a fool out of herself again in front of Kurosaki. She_ refused_ to.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki!" yelled the orange haired man, as he entered the house, closing the door behind him.<p>

Taking of his shoes, he looked around the house, and found that all the lights were off. Scratching his head bemusedly, he threw his keys on the counter, dropped his bag near his shoes, and slowly walked towards the stairs, ascending it cautiously.

"Kuchiki!"

Silence.

"Oi."

". . ."

The tall man ran a hand through his hair frustratedly, as he went back downstairs into the deserted kitchen.

"Where the _fuck_ is that midget of a woman?"

Ichigo sat down on one of the bar stools around the counter, and placed his head in his hands. Sitting in the dark he silently thought about what happened earlier today at school. A smirk formed on his lips, as he thought about how she hot she looked standing in front of him, her back pressed against the wall, angry and jealous.

He knew she wanted, though he wasn't surprised. Who in their right mind could resist his killer looks, and boyish charms? Definitely not Kuchiki Rukia, that's who.

Chuckling lowly to himself he shook his head lightly at the irony. This was just too easy, he thought she would be a bit more of a challenge, but it seems as though he was wrong. She was just like all the others, and like all the others he could have her if he wanted her. Oh, and he wanted her. Specifically, naked and sweaty underneath his equally naked body, squirming, moaning, and screaming his name in ecstasy as he thrust into her hot little body.

It wasn't going to be too long before his fantasy came true, and he couldn't wait.

"Kurosaki." came the deep yet alluring voice of the subject of his fantasies.

"Yes, Kuchiki-_sensei_." he turned to her with a deep husky voice, his eyes filled with lust as he took in the sight of her sexy body in a pair of dark red skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with the top two buttons open showing off a little of her cleavage. The sleeves were folded up to her elbows, and a silver charm bracelet adorned her slim wrist.

"I'm going out, so before you go on your date, don't forget to lock up the house. I'll see you later." Grabbing her keys and placing her cell phone in her back pocket, she headed towards the door. But before she could make it out the door, a strong hand grabbed her small one.

"Where are you going?" His penetrating amber eyes met her violet ones.

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment in shock that he would stop her, before her surprise turned into anger. How dare he. Who does he think he is?

"Excuse me?"

"Where are you going?" he repeated, his gaze never wavering.

"Unhand me, _boy_." her voice was deathly.

"What? Are you going on a date?" his grip on her hand tightened with enough of a hold to keep her place, but not enough to physically harm the woman.

"_Kurosaki_." she growled as she gave him a deathly glare, and tried to pull her hand out of his.

"Answer me." he persisted.

"Why should I? The last time I checked, I was a grown woman free to do as she pleases. Now. . .this is the last time I will ask you to unhand me, before I get violent." her voice was low and threatening.

"Please," he scoffed, "like a midget like you could even put a scratch on me . . . that'll be the day."

"Then, I guess today is the day." Rukia swung her leg up and kneed him in his balls; his reaction immediate. He released her hand and dropped to the floor groaning in pain; his hand cupping his manhood through his pants.

"The next time you try something like this, I'll make sure you can't have children." she sneered dusting off her hands and straighting out her clothes.

She cleared her throat, "Now," the violet eyed woman put on a bright smile, "you enjoy your date with the pretty lady. Remember no kissy kissy on the first date. And don't stay out to late, _strawberry_."

Patting his head mockingly, she turned on her heels and left the house with a slam of the front door.

Ichigo now in a fetal position glared at the door, his face contorted in pain.

"Fucking bitch."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood in the kitchen, his hip leaning against the counter. He held his cell phone to his ear, and waited for someone to answer on the other line.<p>

After Rukia had left, Ichigo had picked himself up off of the floor, showered and changed into a pair of kahki shorts and a white t-shirt paired off with his white converse. His orange spiky hair still slightly damp causing small droplets to run down his muscled back.

_"Hello?"_

_"_Hey Momo, I have to take a rain check on that double date thing."

_"Oh, it's you, Kurosaki-kun! I was going to call you earlier, and it seems that we have a change of plans as well."_

Perfect.

"What happened?" He still had to play the part, after all, he didn't want it to seem as if he was happy about it.

_"Some of the guys were tasting some of Orihime's food, and they are now stuck in the hospital with severe food poisoning."_

"Ouch." Ichigo wondered what she could have given them to eat to make them that sick.

_"I know. I was really looking forward to our little outing today. But I guess we'll have to do it another time." Momo sighed._

"Well, I gotta go now. Tell the guys to feel better."

_"Sure. I'll see you Monday, kay?"_

"Yeah, later."

Hanging up his cell phone and slipping it in his front pockets, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

It . . . was _hunting time_.

* * *

><p><em>~Sorry about this chapter being up then disappearing again. I was really skeptical about this chapter when I posted it, I honestly did not know what to write. But your opinions in your reviews, believe it or not, really helped. <em>

_I re-did it a little, it's not much and I am still not completely happy with it, but it will hopefully help me with the next chapter. Sorry for the OOCness and thank you so much for those of you who still stay with my story. :) Hope you liked it; Please R&R._


End file.
